freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I just want to leave my theory here, because I have seen a lot of this going around. A new theory that has been popping up is that Phone Guy is the kill, and there are a few reasons for this. 1) The purple man in the SAVETHEM minigame looks like he has a badge and is holding a phone. 2)Phone Guy states in Fn@F2 on night 3 that Foxy is his favorite animatronic from the previous location, and another purple man is seen with a large smile on his face outside of Foxy's curtain in Foxy's minigame just before Foxy walks out to discover all the dead children. 3) That the animatronics were unusually agressive in killing him in night 4 of FN@F1, all of them working in tandem to get into the office. 4) Phone Guy tries to dissuade you from looking around during FN@F2 night 6, after the murders are implied to have happened. Given these fact, it does seem fairly convincing that phone guy is the murderer. HOWEVER, I do not believe him to have been the murderer. 1) Is it actually a phone the purple man is carrying around? This is 1987 or earlier, since cell phones are not around at this time, he would have to be carrying around a broken, disconnected phone. Why? No reason to do that, and it is assumed that phone guy records these messages from the security offices, given the fact that you can hear foxy pounding on the door during his death. 2) In regaurds to night with him trying to dissuade you from exploring, he knows by now that the animatronics have been acting hostile to employees, as demonstrated by the fact that employees have been restricted from moving around the animatronics and from entering the building. In fact on night 6, it is pretty easy to tell from his surprise that you aren't supposed to be there during the night because of saftey reasons. He knows they get more agressive during the night, but figures you should be fine in the day as long as you wear an official uniform that marks you as there to protect children. Note that he specifically asks you to wear your uniform, the only time it gets referenced in either game. This is also reinforced by the fact that he asks you to make sure they don't harm anyone. 3) During night 4's phone call in FN@F 1, moments before he is killed he asks you to check to see what is in the suits in the back, because he has always wanted to know what is in those empty heads. This is a man who knows he is going to die at this point. The only reason I can think of as to why he would ask you to do this as a favor is to check for his own dead body.He wants someone to check. Why would he do that if he was the killer and knows some evidence to what he did could be left inside the suit? 4) As to why they are so agressive to him on that fourth night, to have evidence of Foxy, Chica, and Golden Freddy in his office, well that actually isn't that uncommon. Think on it, Foxy probably stays for more than a few moments (not in game because of how much power that would drain, it would be OP anytime foxy charged you.) Chica was likely in the room or nearby as eveidenced by the moaning. (Can't be bonnie because the door is closed to keep Foxy out.) You hear Freddy's music via moniter focused on the kitchen. (Power is obviously still active since the phone and the door are both being used, so Freddie can't be by the closed door with Foxy outside of it.) And we get Golden Freddy's Kill noise. This situation could actually get recreated very easily (provided luck). Leave the left door closed and never check prate's Cove so foxy charges your and knocks. Freddy becomes way more active during the fourth night, so waiting for him to get in the kitchen to play his music wont be hard. Leave the right door open so chica can get in and moan. Finally, check the hall for the Golden Freddy poster. Golden Freddy event takes priority over Chica kill screen (probably. If you dodge golden Freddy, Chica will just kill you right after.) and BAM! you just recreated Phone Guy's death. So doing this proves that they are no more aggressive towards Phone Guy than they are Mike. 5) If the haunted animatronics are out for revenge, why would they go after Mike when they have already gotten their revenge on the one who killed them all? They would already know he is innocent and since they don't harm any innocents during they day, why would that change after they got the guilty party during the night? Anyways, that is just my speculation on all of that. I really don't think phone guy is the murderer and I am a little sad that people are quick to call our helpfull friend the cause of all of this. But until Scott actually comments on this, everything we say is pure speculation.